Something Wicked This Way Comes Series
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: It's Halloween night and the Cullen's have return to Forks to celebrate the holiday at home.  But when the rare blood moon illuminates the night, things may not be as they appear...a collection of Halloween o/s's
1. The Blood Moon os 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters of the Twilight Saga. All rights go to SM.**

**Summary:** It's Halloween night and the Cullen's have return to Forks to celebrate the holiday at home. But when the rare blood moon illuminates the night, things may not be as they appear...

**A/N: **According to folklore, October's full moon is called the "Hunter's Moon" or sometimes the "Blood Moon." It gets its name from hunters who tracked and killed their prey by autumn moonlight, stockpiling food for the winter ahead. You can picture them: silent figures padding through the forest, the moon overhead, pale as a corpse, its cold light betraying the creatures of the wood.

**Edward's POV**

I had always been aware of the dangers that the wolves could present. None of us ever thought that anything like this would ever happen...

Oct.31, 2007

Bella and Jacob had talked all of us into coming back to Forks for Halloween this year. Bella's reason for wanting to visit Forks for Halloween was simple. She wanted Nessie to have a memory of a Halloween with Charlie.

There was no hiding my smile as I watched my daughter sing and dance around our living room while Bella, Jacob and the rest of my family laughed at her antics. It would seem that Bella's cousin Phoebe had come to visit her old home town. I soon learned that Phoebe knew about the legend behind the Quileute tribe. From her studies as a historian, she had come to Forks for an interview.

The moon was full tonight and its silver light banished most of the shadows of the night. Just as we were about to head in the direction of the treaty lines on our way to Charlie's, a blood curdling scream pierced through night.

'_It came from the rez.' _came Jacob's thought.

Seconds later, the scent of fresh human blood filled the air. My eyes darted over to my wife. It had only been a year since her transformation. Bella's eyes were gold just like the rest of us, but she had never been around spilled human blood either.

"Bella, take Nessie home and tell Carlisle his help is needed at the reservation."

Words weren't needed between the two of us. Placing a kiss to my lips, Bella picked up Renesmee and helped her climb onto her back.

'_I love you, Edward.'_

"I love you too, love."

With Bella and Renesmee safely on their way home; Jacob and I made our way to the reservation.

'_Something is up with Paul; I've never seen such chaos in his head before. This isn't going to end well. All have to say to him, is that he better not have hurt Rebecca.'_

As I ran beside him, I couldn't help but answer his thoughts.

"It's not Rebecca, Jacob."

This blood smelled nothing like Jacob's sister, her scent was earthy. The blood that had been spilled was sweet and flowery, like honey and freesias. Something from earlier dawned on me. What if something had happened to Charlie?

The closer we got to the reservation the stronger the smell of the blood and the more frantic the thoughts inside my head became. What would Bella do if something had happen to Charlie? Inches away from what we both knew, was going to be a bloody scene, Carlisle caught up to us. From the chaotic that swirled in my head something definitely had happened to Paul.

'_No it can't be.'_ Sam's thoughts were of disbelief.

'_He was fine until the full moon came out from behind the clouds.' _Was Quil's thought.

'_What the fuck does it mean for the rest of us?' _Jared was scared and pissed off. Then again, so were half of the thoughts in the village.

I then caught a thought that was calm in all the chaos. Seth's thoughts were scared but some how he had managed to get control over it.

'_Look at his face__,__ Edward, it's not really him. No one else can see it, but it's not Paul!'_

After taking in Seth's thoughts, I turn my attention to everyone around me. Snapping and snarls could be heard. But no one else in the pack had phased like Jacob. I took in the carnage all around me. I focus in on Paul for the first time and saw that Seth was right. Paul was altered, trapped in between a phase as if a switch was turned off inside of him. His tall frame was void of clothing. He was straddling something on the ground his hips moving in a rocking motion. As if the sight and scent weren't disturbing enough, I fell head on into the darkness of his mind.

'_She was just begging for it. So I fucked her, I fucked her so hard. So hard that I think I broke her. She was so sweet, delicious, and exotic even. It's been so long, so long since I tasted anything so sweet.'_

At first I thought I was looking into the mind of a madman. Then I realized the truth. I was looking into the mind of one of us, _a_ _vampire._ Lightening struck suddenly across the empty sky. Just as Paul turned his head to look behind him, I took in the changes I saw there. Though his face was still human, his K9 teeth were elongated and more pronounced as he snarled at me; they were also cover in blood. His brown eyes now had a strange red glow to them. The thoughts that entered my head were filled with hate and contempt.

'_They should just left us be and then none of this would have happened. One more will fall this night.' _

His thoughts made me wonder.

_What the hell did he mean when he said one more would fall tonight? _

Carlisle's thoughts entered my head next as he came up beside me.

'_Edward, she's still alive. There may be time for me to save her if…' _ Carlisle's thoughts trailed off as we both heard Bella scream. I knew that Emmett and Jasper would arrive soon because of it. Her scream only informed us of what we already knew. The young women that lay dying was Phoebe, Bella's cousin.

Just as I was moving to get to Bella's side, she hissed and sprang at the now possessed Paul.

"I don't know who you are but you stay away from her." Bella hissed at the being that was now controlling Paul's body.

Bella dodged my out stretched arms and rammed her marble body against the monster who had ravaged and bled her cousin.

Sam and Jared had phased by now. Paul had stolen the life of a human and they were _prepared to end him._

"Jacob, you have to stop them. Paul didn't do this! He's being possessed by the essence of the male Cold One your ancestors killed." I said firmly.

Looking up at the full moon, I realized for the first time tonight that it was blood red.

'_The Blood Moon.'_

Emmett and Jasper came rushing out of the wood seconds later. I pulled Bella away from the fight that was sure to happen in the rush to get Paul contained.

Carlisle was already at Phoebe's side trying to control the bleeding. There was a large gaping wound in her throat. She was amazingly still conscious through all of this. The blood pooling from her neck wound bubbled as air escaped out through the hole in her throat. One of her blood stained hands grabbed at Carlisle's forearm. Her light brown eyes were pleading with him.

'_Change me, or end it, please.'_

Carlisle's voice shook for the first time in over a year.

"Edward."

Inside Carlisle's mind I caught images of a pair of emerald green eyes, pleading to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Bella was to be the last. We made a vow."

Carlisle sighed. _'You're right, I know your right but I can't help but be pulled toward her.'_

As Carlisle and I struggled with our choices, Bella burst forth, sinking her teeth into her cousin's arm. Welcoming a new member had never crossed our minds however, it looked like we were going to be doing just that.

I just stared in disbelief at my wife. "Bella?"

'_I didn't swallow Edward, so just relax. I wasn't going to let her die like that. Phoebe was too gentle to die like that.'_

Her thoughts were heated and cold so unlike my Bella.

Carlisle's thoughts entered my mind again. _'Let it be, Edward. Her reasoning while not sound makes sense. At least for her right now, what's done can not be undone.'_

There was no way I could argue with Carlisle because I knew he was right. I couldn't dwell on Bella's choice. Phoebe was bleeding out before we arrived. Carlisle's attempt to trying to stop the blood flow would have worked if so much hadn't soaked into the ground around her.

Carlisle's golden eyes locked with my own.

'_The change is happening faster then I expected it to, considering the lost of blood. We need to get her home.'_

"Carlisle, you and Bella should take her home; I'll remain here for awhile. Emmett and Jasper are finishing up helping the pack restrain Paul. I will go see what else I can find out." I replied in answer to his thoughts.

I made my way over to my wife's side. Lifting her chin, I studied her face.

"My love for you runs deep Bella, nothing you ever do will disappoint me, you know that right?"

Bella nodded her head at me, but she refused to meet her eyes with mine. Her behavior was a little strange, distant in fact. I however didn't give it much thought. She had just lost her cousin and gotten her back at the same time. There was a lot for her to think about. Yet something felt off with my wife, but there was no time for me to ponder it at the moment.

Following the jumble of thoughts in my head, I walked deeper into the wood after the disappearing pack.

'_You're almost there Edward.'_ Seth's thoughts were still soft like a child's yet there was a grown up tone to them as well.

Continuing on my path, I soon came to a stone stairway that led into the ground. The sound of snapping teeth and wild snarls shattered the night quiet. Walking through the stone doorway I was greeted by an underground stone prison. It smelled damp and musky. Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Jacob struggled to get Paul restrained in the shackles that were bolted to the wall.

"Watch out don't let him bite you." Sam ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't forget who you're talking too. So watch out yourself." Jacob shot back.

Paul threw back his head suddenly and let loose a bellow that was like nothing I had ever heard. His glowing red eyes zoned in one me.

'_This is just the beginning mind reader. Do they really think that these chains will hold me for long?'_

The laugh he gave off in my head was so piercing I felt my skin start crack. There was so much malice in his thoughts and I was buckling under the force of them. How could Jasper stand to be so close to him?

'_I have bathed in blood this night mind reader. Now I shall relish it.'_

My sight was ripped from me for a moment, plunging me into darkness.

'_Edward! Edward can you hear me, answer me! You should get out of here.'_ Jasper's thoughts were demanding like an officer, yet they were laced with fear as well.

His strong accented voice broke through the shadows that blinded me.

"Emmett, get Edward out of here. The malice coming from this thing is so strong I can taste it in my mouth. I can only guess the chaos that is lurking in its thoughts."

The next thing to push itself into the darkness was the sweet smell of the woods, followed by Emmett's worried thoughts.

'_I hope you don't stay in this state forever. It would suck hard. Come on, snap out of it think about Bella and Nessie.'_

At the mentioning of their names, I gasped for air suddenly, as if I had been under water for an hour.

"Hey there, Eddie you're back, what did that thing that's inside of Paul do to you? Where did you go?

"No where, Emmett. I was just trapped in nothingness."

"Easy there man, you better let me carry you to your and Bella's cottage so you can recoop. Maybe I can bring you something to eat and it will help."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. What did I need to recover from?

Peering into Emmett's mind I received my answer. My marble skin had large fissures running across it as if I'd been slammed against something with a great force.

Lifting me up once more Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"It's up to you though, bro."

I felt ridiculous lying in bed. It however, had been where Emmett had stuck me. He then left to go retrieve Carlisle and Bella.

Seconds later, Carlisle came through the door, looking over me quickly with his eyes.

'_I just can't believe that Paul managed to do this to you.'_

"It wasn't Paul, Carlisle. He's being possessed by something much darker."

"Do you really believe it's one of the old ones - the ones who killed members of the Quileute tribe before our arrival?"

I wanted to tell Carlisle, yes. I was sure but I couldn't say it due to the very true fact that I wasn't completely sure.

"I can't honestly tell you that it was one of them. I can tell you that Paul isn't in control of his actions. Something else is at the reins, and Paul is just the puppet."

Carlisle nodded in a response to my words. He then offered me a large glass. I stared at the red liquid inside. The scent of cougar wafted up to my nose.

"Carlisle, I don't need to be fed like a child." I responded

"You can stand up now without feeling light-headed then?" Carlisle rebuffed at me.

I didn't answer him, nor did I look him in the eye.

'_It's just like Emmett described. The color is gone from your eyes as well; almost as if you were bled dry from your last feeding.' _

Sighing I took the blood filled glass from my father. Tipping the glass back, I reveled in its warmth as the thick sweet liquid passed through my lips and down my throat. Draining the glass and setting down on the bed stand, I looked up at Carlisle as he sighed.

"Thank goodness, you look much better now. The gold is returning to your eyes and the cracks in your skin are starting to heal. It took everything in me to keep your mother from coming with me. So instead she helped bag up this for you. "

Carlisle sat two more bags of cougar blood down on the bed stand.

"These are from Esme and Emmett, drink them if you feel like you need to."

"How are Renesmee and Bella?"

"Renesmee is with Rose and Esme she is still taking everything in. Bella is another story."

'_She's been acting rather strange since we've brought her cousin Phoebe home to complete the change."_

"Strange how, Carlisle?"

"She's been rather possessive of Phoebe. I suppose it could be from Phoebe being family. However I don't remember Bella ever being so aggressive before. I will just be relieved when this Halloween is over."

Carlisle stood up from his seat on the bed.

"Well, since the blood seemed to help and you're on the mend, I will excuse myself now. Bella should be here soon. Esme and I will look after Nessie tonight. She seems rather excited over the thought of it. Feel better, son."

Carlisle then let himself out the way he had come.

A few minutes later, Bella came into the room. I smiled as she entered. She was dressed in a laced chemise and matching lace bikini bottoms. Bella then climbed on to the bed a straddled me. I felt myself grow hard at her action.

"Bella." I managed to whisper.

"Shhh, just let me do this. I could have lost you." She whispered back to me.

Her nimble fingers made quick work of my shirt, my pants were soon to follow. She caught my erection gently in her hand, stroking it slowly. The rhythm she was moving in caused me to tighten more. I arched my back as she blew on it softly.

"Oh gods, Bella, fuck me already." I all but screamed.

"Not until you drink more."

She popped open the end of one of the blood bags and poured it into a glass. I drank one and then the other.

"See you feel better now, right?" She questioned softly

"Yes, love I feel wonderful. Now where were we?" I asked with a slight huskiness to my velvet voice.

Bella's tongue slipped out between her lips as she caught a stray drop of blood on it.

"Delicious, my love."

Bella started to stroke me again, and I hardened even more. Our bodies weren't even joined yet and then Bella shifted her hips just so and I slipped inside of her. The second I was in I started to move my hips as I continued my hard thrusts inside of her tight warm core. A moan soon turned into a growl escaped my lips as Bella scraped her teeth slowly down my chest. The action caused my shaft grow tighter inside of her. Bella tipped her head back and moaned my name as we continued to ride one another, until I reached the peak of my orgasm and had my release inside of her.

We continued one with a second round, in the light of the blood moon, only this time it was me who did the teasing. I teased each one of her nipples until they both were taut with wanting of me. My tongue then danced at the opening of her valley begging entrance. As it darted into her folds, my love rolled her head from side to side, as she arched her back for me, crying out my name.

Blood red moon beams bathed us in light.

"Oh yes, yes my Anthony!" She cried as she reached her own climax.

Her breaths were coming out in pants as she spoke. "Oh how I've missed you, my love."

Licking my lips after tasting her sweetness, I lifted her right hand and brought it up to my lips to kiss.

"And I you, my sweet, sweet Lilith, never have the centuries passed so slow has they have when we're apart."

The glow of the blood moon reflected from my eyes to hers as I took in her raw beauty.

"You are as beautiful as the first day I saw you," I replied in awe of her beauty.

"I thought I would never get free from that human body. The soul of this one yearned to check on her lover," she whispered.

"Oh, Anthony, I wish we could stay here forever."

"As do I, my sweet, as do I. It's not easy to find bodies that both of us can use

Rolling over I captured the lips of my sweet Lilith once more.

We both knew that with the end of the _blood moon_ so would our time together.


	2. Bewitching Devil oneshot 2

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Demetri that right goes to Stephanie Meyer **

**Summary:**Massachusetts, early 1690s during the Salem Witch Trials. He made them know thy devil. They were in for a surprise_once she had awakened_, after all, the dead can't testify.

**Bewitching Devil **

Making my way through a forest, I stumbled upon something I never expected to find alone in the woods at night - a beautiful young woman. Her hair was black and shiny as a raven's wing. I was drawn to her by the mere fact that she was in the woods after daylight gathering herbs.

"You tempt thy darkness this night, fair creature."

She gasped and turned her head in my direction. I was in front of her in an instant. Her sweet essence called out to me.

"You flirt with the devil here, maiden. Yet you do not scream or attempt to flee from me."

I was positive my maroon eyes mirrored her dark brown ones in the darkness.

"If you are a devil and you wish for my life, and then take it now. I do not fear thee devil as much as I fear thy town," she spoke in a hushed whisper.

I had heard rumors that the towns in this area had gone mad, accusing townsfolk of witch craft, trying them, and then hanging them for such crimes. Humans truly were interesting creatures.

I had every intention of killing her that night in the dark of the woods. The pleasant scent of her blood beckoned me to taste it and quiet the bloodlust that was building in my throat. It threatened to burn me from the inside out. Yet, the very thought of causing harm to this young woman stirred something deep within my dead heart.

So instead of killing her, my lips took her pale pink lips captive. She gasped at the coldness of my touch at first and she then gave into me. It was a very dangerous thing for a human to do. I, however, relished in the moment like never before. I had bewitched this young woman and she was mine. Everything in my stone cold form told me that it was so.

"May I ask what thy beautiful lady's name may be?"

She gave me a small smile.

"Only if I can bid you to tell me what your name may be, sir."

I did my best to smile without scaring her.

"I am called Demetri, and you?"

My dark little maiden smiled shyly before answering.

"I am called Melinda, Melinda Hamilton."

Though her last name held no true meaning to me, I was well aware that I would never forget either of her names. Melinda was a perfect name for her; it was a Greek name meaning _honey_. She was just as sweet as her namesake. I was positive that if I were to taste her right this second she would be just as sweet.

Melinda's touch was softer then I could ever remember any touch being.

"I must go. My mother will start to worry. Is there a chance that I may see you again, Demetri?"

"You just may, my sweet one."

**BDBDBD**

I came for her the following night, and many nights after. Each time, upon our meeting, I kissed her lips and tasted the salt of her sweet flesh with my tongue. What I was doing with _my _human was _taboo_. I didn't care for she was mine and I was hers just after that one night.

"Surely, you have be-witched me into coming into the woods with you like this every night. Thou has be-spelled me with your looks and charming ways. She spoke in a voice soft as a flower petal.

"What if I have? What harm have I done?" I asked.

"You have done no wrong to me thus far." Melinda answered.

Thus far was right, she had no idea what I wanted to do to her delicate body once I figured out what this tryst truly meant to me.

Tonight ended just like every night since the first night I laid eyes on her gathering herbs in the night. Until Melinda's scream filled the air, as she was forcedly taken from her home, by witch hunters.

Her claims of innocence clawed at my very heart. My eyes flickered over to the horizon; sunrise would be upon me soon. There was nothing I could do for her right now. Once the twilight of this day arrived, I would free her from the humans in her own village.

I listened as they screamed accusations at her - words like witch, devil, monster, and Satan's whore. While I wasn't Satan himself, I was very much one of his creations and if it was the devil that they wished to see, then they were in for a treat. Their quaint little village would be bathed in the color red.

I would do the deed tonight. I knew pleading her innocence would do me no good as I was a stranger to them. Besides, they were humans, very few were capable of reason.

Ironically, she had accused me of bewitching her the night I came across her in the woods, yet it was her who had done the bewitching the moment that I saw her honey brown colored eyes. I knew she had to memine_, forever_!

I had a whole town for the taking. But first, I had to check on Melinda and see if they had caused her harm. Slipping past the guards and into the towns dungeon was child's play. It smelled of blood, sickness, mold, urine, feces, and death. The monster within me told me to turn away from this pungent place and go feed till my heart's content, but my dark angel had to come first; in all my undead life I had never put another before myself until now. A mere few seconds passed before I found her small form cowering in the far corner of a dank stone cell, with only a small pillow of straw for comfort. Water dripped and ran down one of the walls, reminding me just how fragile she was in this form.

"Melinda."

I knew I had whispered her name, and it was impossible for her human ears to hear it yet she looked up to see me as if she had heard me or felt my presence.

"Demetri, you shouldn't be here. They will kill you if they see you," she pleaded with me.

I was about to laugh and tell her that a human had never bested me when the sound of chains clanging and dragging the ground followed by the smell of burnt flesh and blood flooded my senses.

My eyes raked over every inch of her. Starting with the soles of her feet, which had been branded, and an angry red, blistered the image of a cross now stood out. Melinda's skirt and blouse were smeared with dirt and drops of blood. The blood I found had come from two places on her forehead. There was one where she had been stuck in the head and the other where a crucifix had been carved into her forehead's center.

This cruel treatment only strengthened my resolve to destroy them all.

"Will you come with me, Melinda? And stand by my side until time is no more? I can help you pay the ones back who have caused you to suffer. I ask you once more, Melinda, will you step into the fires with me?"

"Yes, I am willingly, for in a few days my life on this world will be over. I am set to hang at twilight in three days."

In order to keep what I was about to do a secret, my mark would have to be placed on her somewhere no one would think of looking. It wasn't long before I thought of the perfect seductive spot to leave my kiss of death. I pushed her long skirt up passed her knees until her smooth, creamy thigh lay exposed to me.

"I must warn you, what I'm about to do will seem like pure pleasure at first. Followed by unfathomed pain that is like the fires of hell have enveloped your body. Therefore, you must be sure that you really want to do this. For once it is done there is no going back." My voice was firm and very serious. "Also you must try and be as quiet as possible," I warned.

Melinda's warm, honey- brown eyes met mine and I saw that she understood more than what I thought she would for a human. Looking into her eyes one more time, I placed my lips to her soft alabaster skin, kissing it before sinking my teeth in to her tender flesh.

Melinda gasped in surprise, right before the searing pain I had foretold her about took over.

"Remember, my darling, do your best to be as silent as you can. I will return for you soon."

She clenched her jaw closed in an attempt to not scream out loud.

I leaned in and placed my cool lips to her burning forehead. Never before had I ever felt the way about anyone the way I did about Melinda.

This village was in for a surprise_once she awakened__. They accused her of cavorting with the devil, now they would come to know our wrath for such slander_. Victory was to be hers as _the dead can't testify_.

'_It is time I went hunting to show this village, what thy devil truly looks like.' _

So many tantalizing humans to choose from, where to start was just the beginning to the horror I was about to do to this town. I would show them that there were far more terrifying things out there than witchcraft.

Sadly, once I was finished, there would be no one alive to tell others what they saw.

The first to die would be Sheriff Windsor's deputy-of-sorts Alan Harwell and his wife Anna. The sheriff, Father Michael, and John Franklin, the patriarch of the village, would be last. I would make sure they knew that they were at fault for the evil that was about to be set free in their homes.

**BDBDBD **

"Good evening, Anna, I was wondering if perhaps I could speak with Alan. I do hope you don't mind if I invited myself in for a drink?"

"How do you know my name, stranger?"

I just smiled as I stepped in front of her, closing the door behind me. Her eyes widened in fear the second I covered her mouth with one of my frosty hands. My iron grip stilled her, and I went in for the kill. The sound of my teeth piecing the flesh of her neck was sweet music to my ears.

Once I had drained her of her nectar of life, I lifted Anna Harwell's limp dead body and laid it in their bed. My eyes drifted around the quaint little home of theirs. I had been rather neat with Anna's death. There were only four drops of blood on the wooden floor.

'_Yes, much too clean. Anna's body, however, will do the trick.'_

Two hours later, Alan Harwell came home to greet his lovely wife.

"Anna, my love, I'm home."

It took him several minutes before he saw me sitting in the dimming fire light.

"Who are you, stranger? Where is my Anna?"

I couldn't contain my laughter as it escaped through my lips.

"I'm afraid, Alan, that I tired your sweet and lovely Anna out. So she has retired for the evening."

It was very amusing to watch as Alan Harwell stumbled into their bedroom.

He called out for his wife to awaken, crying when he realized that Anna was dead.

I stood in the doorway and watched as he wept. Then as if some kind of warning went of inside his head, Alan Harwell lifted his head to look up at me.

"You did this! You killed my Anna! Why would you kill someone so innocent?"

The human didn't stand a chance, and that was exactly what I wanted.

"The leaders of your village think they have all of the monsters and devil worshipers locked away in the dungeon."

He gasped in shock when I was suddenly standing in front of him.

"What they have imprisoned in that disgusting jail isn't evil, but the very essence of good. For you see Alan, thy devil's child stands before you this night."

His blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Devil's spawn, you will die t…"

I didn't allow Alan Harwell to finish his words. Holding onto his shoulders, he was unable to move away from me. Alan called out to his God to save him.

"God almighty save m…"

Leaning in closer, I tore his throat from his neck with my teeth. This time blood sprayed the wooden walls of the room and the bed before I released my hold on him and let his body fall to the floor.

"Not before you, human. Not before you." I replied to his corpse.

Running a finger across my lips, I licked several drops of blood from my finger. Glancing briefly in a small mirror on the wall, I took in my unclean appearance. Blood was smeared and splattered across my face. The collar and front of my shirt was soaked in my prey's blood.

"This will not do at all." I said appraising my appearance.

I undid the cuffs of my shirt, followed by the row of buttons down the front of my shirt. I allowed my shirt to float to the ground. I walked over to a basin and poured water from a pitcher into it. Taking a cloth, I washed off my face and neck followed by my blood covered hands.

I disposed of the blood water and rinsed out the wash basin. Walking over to the trunk where I knew clothes were kept, I pulled out a cream-colored shirt to replace the white one I had ruined.

Picking up the used cloth and my shirt, I headed out to the fireplace to get rid of the evidence of my being there. Stoking the fire with several logs, I dropped the cloth and shirt into the fire and watched them burn until they had turned into ash.

My last act was disappearing into the darkness only leaving behind a message written in Alan's blood:

'_**Thy devil will come for you next' **_

**BDBDBD**

After finishing my earlier engagement, I donned a brown cloak and made my way to check on Melinda. Picking up a ladle along with a wooden bucket of water, I snaked through the shadows.

Her body was only going through the first stage of the change, and the true pain of her transformation had yet to come. I was very aware that as of right now, Melinda couldn't feel the passage of time - only an endless day of torture.

My mind flickered back to earlier in the day when my lips had at last tasted the honeyed sweetness of her blood. When my creator had given me this new life, I had gotten use to being alone for the rest of eternity. Now I someone I could share the hunt with.

Entering her cell, I closed the door securely behind me. Moving to where I had hidden Melinda, I knelt down beside her. Pulling a rag out of the sleeve of my cloak, I dipped it into the bucket of water. Wringing it out I dapped at the beads of sweat that were building on her forehead and running down her neck.

The whole time I sat by her side, she never moved or made a sound. The only thing that came to mind was that perhaps my lovely Melinda had taken my prior words of warning to heart. Yet I knew that she had to be in a horrendous amount of pain. She didn't move an inch to scream out.

"It won't be too much longer, just another day or two, then if you still wish it, you can have your revenge on anyone in this village who has wronged you."

Glancing out the tiny window of Melinda's holding cell, I took note that dawn was swiftly coming upon us. I had more than enough time to slip out the door without anyone taking notice of my presence.

Still, I thought better of it, and decided to stay by Melinda's side, even if it was only for a little while. I had the vaguest memory of someone being with me during my own transformation. So I sat in one of the dark corners as the day passed by us.

There was no time that was wasted as I sat waiting for night to fall upon us. I made good use of the daylight hours as I pretended to be asleep. Using my amplified hearing, I took in the daily life of the town.

During the daylight hours, as I listened in on the gossip, I learned all I needed to know to carry out the rest of my plan.

The upcoming hangings were on all of the villager's lips, as well as the death of Alan Harwell and his wife Anna, followed by the warning message that had been written on the wall in Alan Harwell's blood. I also learned who had been chosen to be the executioner for tomorrow's hangings - Richard Simons.

With this new information, a small smile found its way onto my lips.

'_Perhaps, the Simons family will be the last nail I needed to really stir the heads of the people in this town.' _

Then again they were already scared out of their minds. Why else were they accusing their fellow neighbors of witchcraft and devil worshiping?

The smell of death hung in the air outside, they had already condemned another one of their neighbors earlier in the morning. My senses I gathered had been focused completely on Melinda as she moved through the change.

With the evening falling on us, once more, I dabbed at the beads of sweat on Melinda's forehead before heading out into the shadows of the dusk. It took me some time to find the house which was home to the Simons family.

The wife was outside gathering up the last of the laundry from the line. I could hear the heartbeats of children coming from inside. Slipping inside I snapped the neck of the first boy and had the second in my cold grasp before he could scream.

After draining his body of its blood, I laid one boy on the bed and propped the other in a small wooden chair. I heard the children's mother come into the house and head toward her sons' room.

I didn't let too much time pass before appearing behind Mrs. Simons and whispering inside her ear.

"Hello, Sarah, thank you from making this so much simpler for me."

As I bit into the flesh of her neck, I savored the taste of her blood even though it didn't compare to Melinda's. When Sarah's heart stopped beating, I took a noose and placed it around her neck. I had to be careful with how much force I used as I hoisted her body up, tying the rope to one of the support beams of the house. Once she was secured, I watched as her body swayed lightly from her hangman's rope.

**One down, one to testify and four more will die. **

…was the warning that I written this time around. I would wait to take the life of the Master of this household. I planned on savoring every moment that he suffered. I was about to head back to Melinda's side when a blood -curdling scream filled the air bringing a smile to my lips, Richard Simons had found the remains of his little family.

Later, I would go and snap Simon's neck, and revel in the twig-like crunching of his neck in my own hands.

**BDBDBDBD **

By the next grey morning, the town was whispering all kinds of things. Some were saying that there weren't any devil or witches in the town until Father Michael and the head of the town, John Franklin, started to say that such things resided in their village, the murders were proof of that.

Sheriff Windsor was leading several of the accused outside to the large oak tree that was supposed to be where they all took their last breath. Catching sight of my cloaked form he called out to me.

"You there, go fetch the one in the back, she's come down with a fever. At least she'll be put out of her misery now."

"Yes, of course," my reply was simple as I headed toward the jail house to fetch my beloved.

Moving toward the door to which she lay beyond her heartbeat was becoming faster as if it were trying to escape Melinda's body and leave it behind.

Just as they placed the rope around her neck and removed the block from her feet. She would awaken into her new life and take whatever vengeance she wished.

Taking over as the executioner, I would be at her side when she opened her eyes.

_Thump- thump thump-bump- bump- bump _

Five other women waited alongside Melinda Hamilton that day in Salem. The nooses were placed around their necks, and then one by one, the blocks were kicked out from under their feet. In Melinda's case the rear of the horse she was on was slapped; the rope tightening around her neck as she fell.

A few seconds later, all the people who had come to watch them hang started back to their homes; leaving me alone with a newborn of my very own. Removing the rope from her neck I laid her gently in the grass.

"Awaken Melinda, my dark beauty, and take in thy world with your new eyes."

Her eye lids opened to reveal startling ruby-colored eyes.

She was frightened at first and then recognition seemed to dawn on her.

"Demetri?"

"Yes, my sweet, you are right. It's me, Demetri. Give yourself a few minutes to take in the world with your new eyes. Once you have adjusted, we'll go and find you someone to drink."

She turned her head to the side and gave me an inquisitive look. When one first awakens after the change the feeling in the back of ones throat is akin to that of a tickle. I knew better though, it would take one full year for her own blood to start to wane.

I knew I must be careful around her, with her blood coursing through her veins; Melinda's strength surpassed my own.

Her ruby eyes started taking in everything around her, starting with me. She was wary of me and curious at the same time. I remained still as she touched my left cheek with a hand.

"You're not cold any more, but soft, and almost warm."

I ignored the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek in return. Any sudden movements could cause her to take on a defensive pose.

"I'm not cold to you any more, my dove, because we are the same now."

The wind started to blow and whirl around us, sending the intoxicating scent of rushing blood to where we were standing. Feeling Melinda tense beside me, I smiled has a thought came to me.

"Why don't I take you hunting? I know just where to start," I whispered in her ear.

I watched excitement build inside her eyes at the thought, and she nodded her head at me rapidly.

We headed swiftly in the direction of the home of John Franklin. He had a wife named Claire, a son named Paul, and a daughter named Emily. They were just sitting down for their evening dinner when we entered through the front door.

I was sure I would have to break their necks first so they wouldn't escape when suddenly Melinda revealed a gift I was oblivious to before her change - the power of persuasion over the actions of others.

"Please stay seated, we'd just love to join the four of you for dinner. No screaming now, we wouldn't want to bother thy neighbors."

The air was thick with the scent of fear; it only seemed to excite Melinda more. She was a natural when it came to killing, going for the jugular and reveling in the thick, luscious nectar that flowed freely out of the open vein and down her throat. Melinda was an answer to an unrealized prayer that I was unaware of. She was my soul mate in more ways than one.

I was about to feed on Emily when Melinda stopped her feeding to look at me.

"Demetri, couldn't we leave the children alive? They were always kind to me."

I just nodded, as I ran a finger nail down Claire's shoulder.

"John is no more. Come, my dove, and feast from a live body now."

Melinda stopped a second before Claire's veins ran dry. I watched in fascination as she controlled the two children with only her words.

"All of this was just a bad dream; you will remember nothing of what you saw. You will go to bed only to wake up and learn that your pa and ma killed one another."

**BDBDBD**

As we started to disappear into the night, Melinda looked over at me.

"What of Father Michael?"

I smiled as I answered her. "I'm afraid that the dear pastor has lost his head quite recently."

She stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"There is one more place I must go."

Melinda raced off ahead with me trailing after her.

I stopped a few feet from a small cottage; voices were coming from inside the tiny home.

"The _dead do not testify,_ momma, but I can't kill you. So you will stay hidden in this cottage. You shall feed on the animals in the forest. If the witch trials ever start here again, you are to put an end to them. When you wake up you are to go into the forest and feed on the deer there."

"Demetri," she called to me.

I stepped through the door to answer her call.

"Change her, change my momma for me. I will never ask for anything again. You truly are a bewitching devil for you have stolen not just my heart but my soul as well. She will remain here hidden, until I return for her."

She had willingly killed the heads of the Franklin family, yet I knew if I did this for her, we could leave the town of Salem behind and move on.

I lunged at Melinda's mother, she didn't flinch has my teeth broke through her pearl- colored skin and pooled at the wound. A gasp left her lips as I carried her to a small cot in the corner of the room.

Once there I whispered to her, "Take care, Isabella."

_After all nothing is what it seems on All Hallows Eve._

**A/N: Happy Belated Halloween everyone! Hope you all didn't mind my little treat.**

**Playlist: Awake and Alive by Skillet, Monster by Skillet and Death of Me by Red**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko**


End file.
